Changes I Need
by KuroHonda
Summary: 'Castiel was right Winchesters do change you, even if just a little' Warning porn! Sam/Lucifer M/M sweet sweet loven! P.S. The You: and Stranger: thing is pecause I did this on Omegle.


Stranger: Lucifer, leave me alone," Sam murmured, trying to fall asleep.

You: Oh come on talk to me I'm bored!

Stranger: Sam scooted farther to the corner of the bed, away from Lucifer's taunting voice.

You: Lucifer just moved closer leaning over Sam a bit

You: Come on Sammy talk to me

Stranger: Sam flinched, shuddering harshly. "Please..."

You: "Come on Sammy I just want to talk"

Stranger: Sam sighed, rolling over to face him. "Fine, what do you want?"

You: "A little communication Sammy I'm bored without you" He says with a sly grin

Stranger: "That's not my problem."

You: "I can make it your problem" Lucifer says in a sickly sweet tone

Stranger: Sam bit back a whimper. "Please just leave me alone..."

You: Lucifer frowns liking Sam's whimpering but wanting it to be another kind. "I'm not going to hurt you Sammy" He whispers as he pins Sam to the bed

Stranger: Sam's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened with terror. "Please, no, get off!" He voice grew louder and higher, and his eyes glanced around frantically. He was going to die; Lucifer was going to kill him.

You: Lucifer moves so Sam's wrists are in one hand and uses the other to stroke Sam's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you Sammy." He says softly

Stranger: Sam tried to move away from his hand and strained against him, but was held in place tightly by the archangel's strength. He whimpered again, hating how pathetic he sounded. "Please..." Sam whispered, pleading.

You: Lucifer didn't want his fear right now he wanted Sam to know he wouldn't hurt him, that he was telling the truth. So he pulled Sam up into a gentle hug and stroked his hair. "I'm not going to hurt you Sammy. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered kissing his hair.

Stranger: Sam shuddered away from his touch. "Why are you doing this?"

You: "I don't know. I just know that I want to, I need you to trust me Sammy" Lucifer felt like he was pleading but didn't care he needed this so bad maybe that's what Castiel meant about Winchesters changing you even if just a little.

Stranger: Sam eyes we're still terror-stricken, but some part of his brain told him to relax, and he stopped pulling away from Lucifer, allowing himself to be pinned down.

You: Lucifer held Sam gently in his arms and kissed his forehead "I'm not going to hurt you Sammy my Sammy" He started to cover Sam's face in kisses

Stranger: "I...I'm not your..." Sam murmured, letting his eyes fall closed

You: Lucifer Kiss and licked at Sam's neck searching for a sensitive spot and finding one under Sam's ear.

Stranger: Sam moaned, hated himself for letting Lucifer get this kind of reaction out of him. He was just using him, Sam told himself, tell him to stop. "Luci-oh, god, yes..."

You: Lucifer smiles at Sam's moans not even phased by his father's name. He quickly removed Sam's shirt and started so lavish his chest in kisses and soft bites. "Trust me Sammy. I want to make you feel good"

Stranger: "Lucifer..." Sam whined, arching up against him. He wanted desperately to touch him, to do something, but Lucifer still had him pinned.

You: Lucifer felt pride in making Sammy act this way and loved hearing Sam moaning his name. He released Sam's hand in favor of undoing Sam's belt as he licked at Sam's nipples sucking softly.

Stranger: Sam shuddered, his hands immediately flying to tangle in the archangel's hair. He bucked his hips up, desperate for some friction.

You: Lucifer groaned at Sam's wanton display loving the way Sam bucked and moaned. He quickly undid Sam's pants and snapped them away along with Sam's underwear and sat up to look at the man laid out before him.

Stranger: Sam felt vulnerable and exposed, but he somehow didn't mind, He just needed more, anything. "Lucifer, please, more..."

You: Lucifer smiled and for the first time in so long he really felt happy he leaned down and whispered it Sam's ear, "So sexy Sammy, my Sammy." Then he kissed any protest away and started to stroke Sam's member with light teasing strokes.

Stranger: Sam moaned against his mouth, rolling his hips up. "'M not...y-yours," he stuttered as Lucifer's ran his thumb over Sam's slit.

You: "Mine!" Lucifer said forcefully before quickly scooting down and taking Sam's member into his mouth sucking. He used one hand to pinch Sam's nipple and the other slipped two fingers into Sam's mouth as he moaned.

Stranger: Sam's sucked his fingers obediently, losing himself in the feeling of Lucifer's mouth around his cock.

You: Lucifer continued to suck Sam every now and then stopping to lap at Sam's head watching him writhe. Then he removed the fingers from Sam's mouth and trailed them down between Sam's spread legs. Humming around Sam's cock as he slipped them both inside in one quick trust.

Stranger: Sam moaned loudly, biting down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

You: Lucifer continued to thrust the fingers in and out of Sam scissoring them trying to open Sam up. When he noticed the blood he pulled of Sam instead licking the blood away and sucking on Sam's lip. "So sexy Sammy and mine all mine." He mutter as he settled between Sam's legs spit slicked his member and slowly started pushing into Sam. Moaning as he inched in to that tight heat.

Stranger: Sam moaned loudly, biting down on his own shoulder to muffle his scream,

You: Lucifer stopped gently pulling Sam away from his now bleeding shoulder. "Let it out Sammy. Let me hear you." He said starting to stroke Sam's member again and pushing himself fully into Sam's tight body.

Stranger: Sam moaned a string of cursing falling from his lips. "Fuck, Lucifer, YES, god yes, more..."

You: Lucifer smiled pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into Sam.

Stranger: Sam cursed, raking his nails down Lucifer's back. "Yes, fuck, Luci..."

You: Lucifer moaned with Sam picking a fast and hard pace. "So good Sammy, so tight. Sammy my Sammy"

Stranger: "Yes, I'm yours, all yours, FUCK Lucifer..."

Stranger: He moaned loudly, matching each of Lucifer's thrusts.

You: Lucifer could feel himself losing it at Sam's words and picked up pace stroking Sam's member to match each trust. "Mine Sammy and I'm yours only yours." He moaned into Sam's ear.

Stranger: This sent Sam over the edge. He came hard, screaming Lucifer's name.

You: Sam's walls tightened around Lucifer that coupled with hearing Sam cry his name with such pleasure had Lucifer coming hard into Sam's writhing body.

Stranger: Sam was gasping for breath, coming down from his high.

You: Lucifer slowly pulled out of Sam and stood walking into the motel bathroom.

Stranger: "Lucif-wait, don't go!"

You: Lucifer turned and walked back to Sammy. "Just getting a washcloth to clean us up." He said kissing Sam.

Stranger: Sam smiled at the reassurance and waited for him to return.

You: Lucifer returned quickly and wiped them both clean then tossed the washcloth to the side pulling Sammy into his arms and pulling the covers over them. "Sleep Sammy I'm not going anywhere." Lucifer whispered into his ear.

Stranger: "Mkay..." Sammy murmured, already feeling his eyelids grow heavy,

You: Lucifer kissed his forehead and waited for morning. He wasn't sure if Sammy will still want him in the morning but he was going to hope. For once he wanted something good to happen to him and Sammy.

Stranger: The next morning Sam tenses immediately when he felt a pair of arms around him, but as soon as he realized who it was he immediately relaxed. "Morning Luci..." he mumbled, still half asleep. He knew he should probably feel worse about what had happened last night, but he had no regrets.

You: Lucifer smiles at Sammy's warm greeting and pulls him closer kissing him softly and full of emotion. Emotion he wasn't ready to name till they dealt with the elephant in the room.

You: "Good morning Sammy"

Stranger: Sam smiled, leaning back against him.

Stranger: "Hi..."

You: "Sam what would you say if I said I wanted to stop this and not fight my brother?"

Stranger: "I-wait, what...?"

You: "I don't want to lose you Sammy I... I've haven't been this happy since, I've never been this happy before and I'm not losing you." Lucifer said turning Sammy to face him. "I love you Sam."

Stranger: "I..I-" Sam's head was swimming. "I don't know...I think I need to,...think."

You: Lucifer felt his heart drop but nodded he wanted Sam but only if Sam would have him. "Alright I'll get you something to eat then. Lucifer said trying smile and no doing well.

Stranger: Sam sighed, watching him leave. How could he love someone who'd tortured him so much, tortured humanity in general...? But at the same time, he was different now. And, if he would really end all this fighting...

You: Lucifer stood outside a diner for a moment taking a deep breath and looking at all the humans walking around him. He couldn't hate them anymore not if Sam cared for them so much. Lucifer started to walk back to Sam food in hand and determined to let Sam know that humanity was safe even if Sam couldn't love him because Sam had changed him that much. 'Castiel was right.' He thought as he entered the motel once again.

Stranger: "Luci...?" Sam called as he heard footsteps come in.

You: "Hey Sammy I brought breakfast" Lucifer said with a smile. "It's even healthy. Has ham, two eggs and some fresh fruit. Well at least the owner said it was fresh."

Stranger: Sam smiled up at him. "Thanks love"

You: Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat at that word and stared at Sammy as he handed him the food. "Sam I need you to know you don't have to say you love me just to get me to stop this fighting. I'll stop no matter what you say because I can't hurt you Sammy even if you don't love me back I still won't hurt you Sammy. I love you too much for that."

Stranger: "Luc-cmere, sit down. I love you too. And I'm not just saying that-I'm not sure what this...thing is that we have yet, but I do know that I love you, and maybe we can patch this all up somehow."

You: "I would like that." Lucifer whispered and kisses Sammy's sensitive ear.

Stranger: Sam smiled, leaning over to kiss him softly. "I love you," he murmured softly.

You: Little did they know that in heaven God was smiling. *The end*


End file.
